Fate Altered
by TerntUP
Summary: A somewhat continuation of my abandoned story "The Unexpected Turn" Gohan enters high school alone at first, but meets the cheerful and bubbly Erasa, as Gohan starts to uncover his own feelings, an old friend steps shows up, his twin chilling in the afterlife is faced with a monumental decision: to stay dead and train, of live back on Earth with those he loves? Rated T for safety


NOTE:This uses the same characters from my discontinued story: The Unexpected Turn, so now flames and here's a bit of backstory:

Bulma while on the way to explore space comes across Vegeta and he rapes her, she then escapes from him and gives birth to Bra, she is 18

Gosa: Twin brother of Gohan, and is very much like Goku, chilling in the after life with Goku (Will explain later) he is 18 (spent 2 years in Room of Spirit & Time)

Gohan: Everyone reading this should know Gohan, he is 17

—

Peace. Very rare in this earth but appreciated nonetheless. On a beautiful August day the now 17 Gohan, would usually be playing with his little brother Goten, but instead, he sits on Kito'un (actual name of the Flying Nimbus) on his way to Orange Star High School

FLASHBACK

"Gohan, wait a second" Chi Chi, the matriarch of the Son household said.

"Yeah mom?" Gohan answered, hoping to get into his training Gi quickly so he can go train with Goten ( Gohan kept training after the Cell Games but hasn't reached SSJ 3)

"I hope you're prepared for tomorrow young man" she said in a stern voice

"Uh, why would I need to be prepared to play with Goten?" Gohan asked

CLANG! Was the sound made when Chi Chi threw her frying pan at her eldest son

"YOUNG MAN! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Chi Chi yelled at Gohan

Gohan, nursing his wound and not wanting to be bashed with the frying pan again, says, "Yes ma'am"

—-—

As Gohan starts to see the city, he thanks Kito'un and jumps down into an alley way and starts to walk to the High School and stops to look at the sign that says: Satan City, with a picture of Mr. Satan holding up his signature two fingers in the shape of a V.

'Well its best they named it Satan City, Gohan, Goku, and Gosa city doesn't have the same ring' Gohan thought to himself

IN OTHERWORLD

"AHHHH!" King Kai yelps as his hot tea spills onto his lap due to certain Sayians fighting "IF YOU TWO DONT STOP IM GOING TO LOSE IT!"

Appearing seemingly out of nowhere, Gosa and Goku both dressed in the signature blue and orange gi, smiled at King Kai in the signature Son pose

"Sorry King Kai guess we got a bit carried away" Goku said to the deity

"Yeah King Kai, sorry, and by the way can we have Chicken & Dumplins for dinner?" Gosa asked innocently

"NO!" King Kai yelled, obviously mad at the two Saiyans

ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL

"Alright students today we have a new student who passed his entry exams with a perfect score so you could all learn from him!" The teacher said.

As Gohan walked in the word 'Nerd' could be heard as laughter soon followed, Gohan once smiling, put his head down and frowned and walked up the aisle to find an empty desk, as the teacher scolded his class, Gohan looked to a blonde with a boy sitting next to her, talking to a raven haired girl who gave Gohan and evil eye, the blonde frowned and shrugged her shoulders mouthing the word sorry, Gohan mouthed back 'it's ok' and sat in the middle by himself.

'Man i'd rather fight Bojack 10 times than have to go to this school' Gohan thought to himself as he layed his head down, seeing that what the teacher claimed was "very advanced Quantum Physics", which he learned on the way to Namek was review for him

That's when the nightmares started to come...

It was the Cell games again, Vegeta lying motionless on the ground, Cell launched a beam at him for Gohan to jump in front of, but not before a bit of the beam hit Vegeta, leaving him unconscious Gohan grabbed his right arm which lacked of feeling and used his good and chanted the words

"Ka Me", his brother Gosa, a carbon copy of Gohan but with long hair repeated the words with his brother,

"Ha Me" Cell then began to charge his own attack, Gohan still being in SSJ2 and Gosa not having reached it yet, was still in SSJ1

"HA!" The boys yelled as the launched the legendary attack at Cell who then launched his own version of the attack, as the beams collided, the remaining Z-Fighters then threw all their energy at Cell, while it did nothing, it caused his guard to go up, Gosa seeing this sudden change in position, noticed Cell's back foot was too far back, giving and opening for an attack from the front. Gosa remembering Vegeta's words (Gosa went into the time chamber with Vegeta when Vegeta went in the second time, them he went with Piccolo)

"every warrior makes a great sacrifice, mine in the form of my pride, your fathers ln the form of his life and the same with the Namek." Gosa then formed a plan and stopped pouring energy into the attack

"Bro! What are you doing?!" Gohan said fearing for his life

Gosa smiled at his brother and got into a position to sprint

"Tell Bra I love her" Gosa said as he flared his ki to create a barrier as he dove through the Kamehameha battle and once he reached the center, the barrier shattered, his purple gi burning to his skin, Gosa never lost speed, but instead gained it as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and he kicked Cell in his back leg causing Cell to lose his ground, Gosa then attempted to launch a Kamehameha at Cell to destroy his top half but before he could release it, Cell used Frieza's eye beam and shot Gosa through the forehead instantly killing him, as Goku mourned the loss of his son, he shouted from the afterlife, "DO IT GOHAN!"

Gohan screamed as he poured all his energy into the final push and Cell wide eyed, stared at the boy before him and started to disintegrate, Cell looked next to him to see a disintegrating, but smiling, Gosa , dead as Cell realized he was going to be as he perished

RIIINNGGGGGG

Gohan jumped up and covered his ears as the bell rung and he left the class.

The day went much the same, except for the nightmares. Gohan, relieved that lunch had come took his capsule and sat under a nice tree and watched the capsule explode revealing his large lunch, as he sat down to eat, he noticed the Blonde haired girl from earlier came up to him

"Can I sit?" She asked

Gohan smiled for the first time all day and patted the grass next to him

"Thanks!" She said, "My name is Erasa with an E, and I'm sorry there wasn't a spot open for you next to me!"

"It's alright, thank you for coming to sit with me" Gohan said, " I'm Gohan, nice to meet you"

The two talked for the rest of lunch at the end of the day, Gohan was excited, as he prepared to leave, he felt a ki he had not felt for seven years, smiling Gohan ran outside and shot off towards Capsule Corp once he was in an alley way


End file.
